The Queen of My Heart
by BloodyTink
Summary: The instant Farrah met King Thorin she knew she found her One
1. When You Look Me in the Eyes

Chapter 1 When You Look Me in the Eyes

 **Author's Note: This is one of the new many stories I'm posting up this week. Dude, I am so on fire! I've never posting so many stories before. I want to see if I update or post fanfics for the entire month of May. It's crazy but I'm willing to try. Wish me luck!**

 **Happy reading and enjoy!**

It was a bright summer day, when a wagon carrying a dwarf family arrived at the gates of Erebor. There was a dwarf with his wife and two daughters. Farrah, the oldest daughter was sleeping peacefully when and her little sister, Yara, began shaking her.

"Farrah! Farrah! Wake up!"

"Go away, you little goblin!" Farrah growled.

Farrah pulled the blanket over her head but Yara ripped it away. She was about to yell at her, but Yara pointed at something behind her.

"We made it! We arrived at Erebor," she declared.

When Yara said _Erebor_ thoughts of attacking her left her mind as she turned around to see the Misty Mountain for herself.

Erebor! She couldn't believe they were finally here.

When her father, Colborn, heard Thorin Oakenshield had reclaimed the Misty Mountain he didn't waste time having his family pack for the long trip to Erebor. For months her and her family traveled from the Iron Hills to Erebor, the greatest dwarf kingdom in Middle Earth. She remembered her father and grandmother telling her and her sister stories about life inside the Mountain and about Thror, King Under the Mountain and the rest of the Line of Durin. Her grandfather, Flinn, was a miner but died in a cave in during the dragon attack. Luckily Colborn and his mother managed to escape. She couldn't image what that must have been like.

But that wasn't important now. The dragon was gone and the dwarves have reclaimed their homeland.

They crossed the stone bridge and entered the mountain. It was bigger than she ever imaged. There was so many dwarves and so many levels that it seemed to go on forever. Soon they pulled in area where they kept the ponies and wagons.

"All right, everyone out," Colborn told his family.

Yara and Farrah were only too happy to get out after riding it for so long. Colborn came around to help their mother, Elsa, down.

"Welcome to Erebor, my love," Colborn said.

"It's beautiful," Elsa said.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Flatterer," she rolled her eyes.

"You know you love it," he smirked, kissing the back of her hand.

Farrah and Yara watched her parents with such love and devotion. Farrah looked like their father with light brown and blue eyes. Yara, on the other hand, looked more like their mother with dark brown and green eyes. It never seizes to amaze Farrah how much her parents love each other. She knew finding your One was a very special thing but she was starting to think that it's never going to happen for her.

Back in the Iron Hills she had a few dwarves try to court her but none of them were for her. They were nice but she just didn't feel anything for them. She asked her mother once how she knew that Colborn was her One. And she said _"the moment your father looked me in the eyes I felt my heart skip a beat and that was when I knew."_

If only she was so lucky.

"Girls! Help your father gather our things," Elsa told him.

They quickly helped their parents unload the wagon. They didn't bring a whole lot with them so it was pretty easy. They started walking toward their new quarters and after an endless maze of halls and twists and turns they finally arrived. Colborn opened the door to let his family in.

"Welcome my ladies to your new home," Colborn said proudly.

It was so big! There was a living room. A kitchen. And three bedrooms.

"Adad! It's so big!" Yara said excitedly.

"It's even bigger than our old one back at the Iron Hills," Farrah exclaimed.

"I wanted to make sure we had the best room available," Colborn said.

"I wish grandma was alive to see this. She would have loved this place," Yara said.

Their grandmother, Kara, passed last winter from a sickness. They were so heartbroken when she died.

"Yes, she would. She would be in the kitchen right now cooking up a storm," Colborn smiled sadly.

They were silent for a moment before Elsa spoke.

"Oh no! I forgot I left my sewing bag back at the wagon. Farrah will you go back and get it for me," Elsa asked her daughter.

"Yes Amad," she nodded.

"I should go with you. You could get lost," Colborn said.

"Adad! I'll be fine. I can take care of myself," Farrah said.

Colborn looked uncertain but finally agreed.

Farrah ran out the door and headed back where they left their wagon. At first she wasn't sure where she was going what with the dwarves and hallways, but after a few turns she finally found the stables. She walked pass the ponies and found where the wagons were being kept. After much searching she found her family's wagon. Quickly she climbed inside to look for mother's sewing bag.

Luckily she found it in the far corner of the wagon. Just when she was about to leave she heard a noise outside.

"Who is in there," a voice called out.

Farrah didn't care move. For fear that the one outside wanted to do her harm. She waited until they got closer and then she jumped on them, tackling them to the ground. She was met with a pair of deep blue eyes and she felt her heart skip a beat.

Oh Mahal! It was Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain!

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far.**

 **Dwarf words:**

 **Adad-father**

 **Amad-mother**


	2. Royal Welcome

Chapter 2 Royal Welcome

 **Author's Note: I just reached over 160 views for this story. Amazing!**

 **Big thank you to Winter Elvish Rose, jess114, ValarenOfGondor, Arianna Le Fay, Selene Tyler Smith, decadenceofmysoul, Nice Egan, The Cajun Phoenix for favorite/following my story.**

 **Happy reading!**

At first Farrah didn't dare move as she stared into the eyes of the King Thorin.

 _Oh Mahal! She was lying on top of the king. She tackled the king! Why me?_

Quickly she got up and helped the king to his feet.

"Forgive me, your majesty! I did not know it was you. I swear," she said bowing her head in fear.

"Look at me," he said.

Farrah raised her head to look at the King Under the Mountain. He was tall and had long black raven hair with silver streaks, a short black beard that framed his face and deep blue eyes that was both hard and light. He was wearing a silver chest armor over a midnight blue tunic, a long leather coat with thick fur around the collar, black fingerless gloves with patched silver gauntlets, and steel toed boots.

Despite being utterly terrified she couldn't help but notice how handsome the king was.

"What's your name," he asked her.

"What," she asked confused.

"What's your name, lass," he said sternly.

"Oh! Farrah daughter of Colborn, at your service," she bowed.

"What are you doing here?"

"My mother forgot her sewing bag in our wagon and she asked me to retrieve it for her. My family and I just arrived from the Iron Hills. We're just getting settled in our chambers," Farrah explained.

King Thorin looked at her for a moment before he spoke.

"I will escort you back to your quarters."

"Pardon me," Farrah asked shocked.

No, she must have been hearing things because there was no way that Thorin Oakenshield just said...

"I will escort you back to your quarters. You're new to the mountain and you can get lost easily," he explained.

"It's quite all right, your majesty. I'll be fine," she assured him.

Farrah picked up the sewing bag she dropped and turned around. She only took three steps when she felt a hand gently grabbed her arm. She turned to see the king staring at her again. It was his eyes. They were like bright shiny sapphires. She couldn't look away.

"Please," he pleaded.

She didn't say a word, only nodded.

King Thorin followed her as she walked through the halls and corridors again, only this time there was no crowds blocking her path. As soon as they spotted the king they quickly moved out of the way and bowed their heads in respect. I bet they were wondering what the king doing with someone like her.

"What brings you and your family, Lady Farrah," King Thorin asked her.

"Oh! My father mostly. When word reached us in the Iron Hills that you reclaim the Lonely Mountain my father was overjoyed. He was born here in Erebor, you see. He lived here with my grandfathers up until the dragon came. Now here we are," Farrah explained.

"Is it just you and your parents," he asked curious.

"And my younger sister, Yara. She's only two years younger than me but she's still a hand full," Farrah said.

"Sounds like my youngest nephew, Kili," Thorin chuckled.

Farrah couldn't help but giggle. It was so strange. She only just met the king yet she was talking to him like he was any normal dwarf. Before she knew they arrived at her quarters. She was about to knock when her father opened the door.

"Farrah! There you are! What took you so long? Your mother made dinner...your majesty," Colborn declared as he saw the king.

He quickly bowed his head. Soon Elsa and Yara appeared to see what was going on.

"Colborn! What is...oh Mahal!" Elsa cried out.

Both Elsa and Yara bowed their heads. Farrah couldn't help but feel awkward about all this.

"Your majesty, may I introduce you to my family," Farrah said.

Colborn was the first to step forward.

"Colborn, at your service," he said.

Next was Farrah's mother and sister.

"Elsa, at your service."

"Yara, at your service."

"Thorin Oakenshield, at your service," Thorin said.

"Out of curiosity, what brings you to our quarters, your highness," Colborn asked.

Farrah was about to have a heart attack. What was he going to tell her parents? That she assaulted him because she thought he was thief?

"I bumped into your daughter in the stables. She seemed lost and I offered to walk her back home. I hope that is all right," he said.

 _Thank you Mahal, she prayed._

"That was very kind of you," Elsa said.

"It is no trouble. Well, I must go. I have duties to attend to. It was pleasure to meet you all," Thorin said before turning to Farrah. "I hope to see you again, Lady Farrah. Good day."

"Good day, your majesty," she smiled.

As she watched King Thorin leave her sister pulled her inside.

"Oh my goodness Farrah! I can't believe that King Thorin walked you home, _our_ home! You have to tell me everything!" Yara said excitedly.

"That can wait until after dinner. It's been a long trip and I am starving," Colborn pointed out.

Soon the visit of the king was pretty much forgotten and Farrah and her family sat down to eat dinner. They decided to unpack the rest of their things tomorrow.

Farrah gave her mother her sewing bag, which she was going to need for her new job.

Back at the Iron Hills Elsa was one of the best tailors there. When she learned that Colborn was going to move them to Erebor she inquired about positions for tailors and they hired right on the spot.

Colborn would working in the mine, just like his father before him.

Farrah and Yara on the other hand would have to go out and find some work, which shouldn't be hard.

As they sat and ate the beef stew Elsa made, Farrah couldn't stop thinking at King Thorin.

 _He really is a strong and handsome dwarf. And his lips looked so soft. I wonder what they feel like...no! Stop it! You're being a silly little dam with a silly little crush. Today was a one time thing and you'll never see him again._

Little did she know that "never" was a lot closer than she thought.

 **Author's Note: Did you like it? As always leave a comment. Off to do more writing.**


	3. Secret Admirer

Chapter 3 Secret Admirer

 **Author's Note: Hi guys! What's up? I just thought you should know that this story reached over 700 views. Very cool!**

 **Just so you know I edited the first two chapters a little bit. So before reading this, you should read the first ones chapters first. Please and thank you.**

 **Thank you to Rainy27, alexma, Fanelight, musicluver246, Witty Nickname, antica, Sarabi95110, Woodelf13, Jayne DLM, Flowerchild23, angel9507, Liahna T'Riah, ThePhantominthemists, Lumina13 for favorite/following my story.**

 **Happy reading!**

It was a busy night at the Dragon's Head Tavern. Farrah was carrying two mugs of ale to a couple of miners.

"Here you go!" Farrah smiled.

"Thanks lass," one of them said.

As she walked back to the bar she almost bumps into Vera another tavern girl. She was a pretty dam with tawny hair and carrying a tray of food.

"I'm sorry Farrah!" Vera apologized.

"It's all right," Farrah assured her friend.

Farrah had only been working at the Dragon's Head for two weeks but she felt right at home.

Back in the Iron Hills, Farrah worked at the tavern there so she was used to being around loud and drunken dwarves.

Although, there were much more dwarves here in Erebor.

Luckily Vera was very kind and showed her the ropes. Along with Vera's father, Vargar, who was the owner of the Dragon's Head.

Farrah and Vera became close and now they were the dearest of friends.

"Don't look now. But your secret admirer is back," Vera whispered.

Farrah looked to where Vera was pointing. Sitting in the corner of the tavern was a mysterious dwarf smoking his pipe. She couldn't see his face because he was wearing a soldier's helmet that covered his face. He wouldn't talk to anyone or let anyone serve him, except her. It was hard to hear him when they talked because of the helmet but he insisted he keep it on.

He didn't strike her as the shy type.

"It's not much of a secret if I know who it is," Farrah teased.

"You haven't seen his face! And I bet you don't even know his name yet, do you?" Vera asked.

It was true. Every time she asked him his name he would refuse.

"See! So, it still counts," Vera pointed out.

Vera had a good point.

Without another word she went over to counter to fill up a mug with ale to give to her 'secret admirer.'

When she came over to his table he quickly put down his pipe.

"Thank you lass," he said.

"I figured you could use a drink," Farrah smiled.

"You read my mind," he said.

She watched as he took a sip of his ale while being careful not to lift his helmet too much to reveal anything.

"How was your day," she asked.

"Busy. Being a soldier is no picnic," he confessed.

"I would image. But you are brave."

"I try to be. Especially for my family."

"You're married?"

"No. I'm not married. I have a sister and two nephews. My sister's husband died years ago, leaving her a widow. So I moved in to help her raise her sons."

"That is very noble of you. I admire that," she confessed.

"Not as noble as the king," he declared.

When he mentioned King Thorin she felt herself blush. Even though it's been two weeks since her little 'run in' with the king she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"No one is more noble, or brave, as King Thorin. And it's not because he is royalty. He has a good heart," she declared.

 _Oh Mahal! Where did that come from?_

She was going on and on about the king in front a dwarf she was obviously interested in her.

"You speak as if you know him," he said.

"I don't know him. I just know what I've seen and heard," she explained.

The soldier just nodded.

Suddenly he stands up and hands her some coins.

"Thank you for the ale, lass. I must be going."

As he walked away Farrah couldn't help but call out, "Are you every gonna take off your helmet for me?"

The soldier turned around and answered, "where's the fun in that?"

As soon as he was gone Vera showed up.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what," Farrah asked confused.

"Did you ask his name," Vera asked excitedly.

"No. I didn't."

"Why not," Vera cried out.

"I forgot to ask. Plus, I was too busy babbling on about the king," Farrah said embarrassed.

Vera was one of the only people that Farrah told about her encounter with Thorin Oakenshield. The other being her sister, Yara.

"You're not the first dam to be swooning over the king," Vera pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm the only one crazy enough to attack him," Farrah said.

"Which is why you are my friend," Vera smiled.

Farrah couldn't help but laugh.

"Vera! Farrah! Get back to work! We have customers!" Vargar yelled from his spot at the bar.

"Yes father!" Vera called out.

Soon Farrah was back to serving food and drinks. Forgetting all about her 'secret admirer and about Oakenshield.

 **~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~**

The soldier made his way through the halls until he finally reached his destination.

He knocked on the door on the chamber until someone let him in.

It was Dwalin!

"So, how did it go," he asked.

The soldier removed his helmet to reveal himself as Thorin Oakenshield!

"It went well. She thinks I'm noble and brave," Thorin said.

"Anything else," Dwalin wondered.

"She says I have a good heart," Thorin smiled.

"Great! Maybe now this will be enough for you to talk to the lass as yourself," Dwalin said.

"I think I need more time," Thorin argued.

"You've had two weeks already!" Dwalin pointed out.

"I know! I just don't want to make a fool out of myself. Farrah is different," Thorin declared.

"I'll say. I've never seen you act this way before," he told his best friend.

It was true.

Ever since Thorin told him about the beautiful dam that tackled him he hasn't stopped talking about her. When Throin got word that Farrah got a job at the Dragon's Head tavern Dwalin got the idea for him to go there in disguise to get to know her better without drawing attention to himself.

"I've never _felt_ this way before. I've faced trolls, orcs, giant spiders, elves and yet I can't seem to work up the courage to approach one dam without breaking out in a sweat," Thorin confessed.

"Well, what did you expect wearing that damn helmet all day," Dwalin joked.

"It's not funny!" Thorin snapped.

"Calm down, Thorin. Why don't you meet with Farrah tomorrow? As yourself! From what you've told me she would be very happy to see you."

Dwalin was right.

He was Thorin Oakenshield. King Under the Mountain!

He wasn't afraid of anything! Except maybe being rejected from the one dam he wanted the most.

 **Author's Note: Wow! Thorin has got it bad. If he likes Farrah so much he should just talk to her. But it just goes to show that despite being king, Thorin is still a guy. And like most guys doesn't know how to approach a woman he really likes. Hopefully he'll work up the nerve to in the next chapter.**

 **Later!**


End file.
